Pretty Coincidence
by Guruguru-chan
Summary: High School AU! John Egbert pasa todas las tardes de lunes a viernes en la biblioteca ¿Por qué? / Pairing Principal: JohnRose.


**God, esto ya es lo segundo que escribo de Homestuck, que estoy haciendo con mi vida xD**

**Bueno, pueees, se que la pareja principal no es muy popular, pero, no se, no he podido evitar escribir esto, y de hecho, pienso seguir escribiéndolo porque como que tengo una nota LARGUISIMA con ideas para esta historia que bueno... Si eres de las pocas personas que se ve a quedar a leerla, espero que te guste.**

**Y si te gusta ( o no) me gustaría porfa plis plis plis que me dejaras un review diciéndome por qué, ya que eso me haría la persona más feliz del mundo mundial Y_Y**

**_Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie_**

* * *

Todos los días, a la misma hora, John Egbert tenía una cita.  
Bueno, a él le gustaba pensar que era una cita.  
Apenas había sonado el timbre de que marcaba el final de la clase y él ya había salido corriendo hacia la salida, con la mochila medio abierta y las gafas torcidas, dando una imagen de lo más graciosa ante el resto de compañeros que se hallaban en los pasillos, y que no pudieron evitar soltar una risilla al verle así.  
Se despidió a velocidad supersónica de algún que otro amigo, y subió a la bicicleta, que nadie podría negar que era suya, que se encontraba encadenada a la puerta del instituto.  
Empezó a pedalear con fuerza, su objetivo era tardar lo menos posible en llegar a su destino. Pero más que a su destino, a dónde llegó fue al suelo.  
_''Jolín. Nota mental: John, la próxima vez recuerda DESENCADENAR la bici antes de pedalear''  
_Tras este pequeño desliz, que afortunadamente vio poca gente, por fin, sí empezó a pedalear hacia el lugar de ''su cita''.  
Se encontró frente a la puerta de la biblioteca pública, dónde dejó tirada su bicicleta, y toda la prisa y velocidad de antes se convirtieron en lentitud y cuidado para colocarse las gafas, peinarse el cabello desordenado por el viento y en estirar su ropa hasta asegurarse de que se veía todo lo perfecto que podía estar.  
Y habiéndose asegurado de que todo estaba perfecto, respiró hondo y empujó la puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido agudo.  
Estaba nervioso, mucho, como siempre que iba a allí últimamente. Y no ayudó a calmarle pensar en la razón por la que estaba allí.  
Quiso coger un libro cualquiera, nunca se fijaba en que ejemplar cogía, no iba allí para estudiar o leer, ni mucho menos, pero nervioso como estaba, casi tira la estantería, se le cayó el libro que tenía en las manos y tuvo que hacer malabares con tantos otros.  
Algunas personas se llevaron el dedo índice a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio, a lo que el pobre John respondió con una sonrisa algo tensa y un pequeño rubor.  
Se sentó en una mesa, en frente de la mesa principal de la sala, o como quiera que se llame dónde trabaja la bibliotecaria, pero a una distancia prudente, desde dónde pudiera mirarla sin llamar la atención.

Todo empezó hace aproximadamente un mes.

John había estado evitando ir a devolver unos libros que tenía en casa, porque se había retrasado mucho y estaba preocupado ''por si le regañaban, o algo'', sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo desagradable que era la señora que se encargaba de trabajar allí.  
Sin embargo, su conciencia de buen ciudadano fue más fuerte y se dirigió a la biblioteca.  
Esperó frente a la mesa de las devoluciones hasta que una chica, aparentemente de su edad se acercó a él.  
Lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue que era muy bonita. Lo segundo fue, que narices hacía una chica como esa acercándose a hablar con alguien como él.  
Debía estar mirándola como un idiota, porque ella sonrió de medio lado.  
-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?  
La suave voz de la chica se perdió por los pasillos de la sala, sin que su pregunta recibiera respuesta.  
Pero seamos sinceros, nuestro protagonista no se encontraba en condiciones de responder a nada, su mirada se había perdido en cada pequeño detalle que conformaba entera a la muchacha que se encontraba ante él, acabando en sus ojos, de un inusual color violeta.  
No reaccionó hasta que la dueña de estos ojos en los que se había perdido movió con lentitud la mano delante de los suyos.  
En ese momento fue como si hubiera bajado a la Tierra de repente, con el desconcierto reflejado en la cara.

_''Dios, Dios, Egbert, tienes que parecer guay. No hagas una gilipollez, ni se te ocurra, no puedes.''_  
Entonces procedió al MSDCI: Método Strider De Conquista Irónica.  
En realidad esto solo era un estúpido cúmulo de frases ''guays'' para flirtear con chicas y que no tenían sentido alguno. Pero bueno, Dave era el tío guay, el que entendía de estas cosas. Se supone que si hace algo parecido, debería funcionar.  
-Ehm, esto...-carraspeó e intentó parecer lo más interesante y ''cool'' posible- Es que me encuentro perdido. Dígame, ¿estoy en el cielo? Porque me parece que estoy viendo un ángel.  
No se imaginaba a su amigo diciendo algo como eso, pero supuso que darle su toque personal estaría bien. Y tanto le dio su toque especial, que, al intentar apoyarse sobre la mesa con un solo codo para guiñarle el ojo, tuvo la mala suerte de calcular un punto de apoyo erróneo. Es decir, que apoyó el codo en el aire, lo cual desembocó en un patético tropiezo, y un inútil intento de agarrarse a algo, que en este caso fue una lampara de mesa, la cual cayó con él al suelo, junto con una pila de papeles.  
Mientras tanto, a la chica ni le dio tiempo a arquear una ceja, y menos a responder algo a lo que parecía ser una cutre frase para ligar.  
Por un momento se congeló el tiempo. Él, tirado aún en el suelo, pensaba que había hecho el ridículo, que posiblemente se reiría de él y que con toda seguridad había perdido cualquier oportunidad remota de acercarse de alguna manera a ella. Y ella mientras tanto, estaba asombrada, pues creía firmemente que simplemente era uno de esos típicos tíos que hacen o dicen cualquier cosa para engatusar a una chica, insultando su inteligencia con frases que pretenden ser ''guays'', pero lo que acababa de pasar había roto todos sus esquemas.  
Suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír, incluso me atrevería a decir, que tuvo que contener una pequeña carcajada. Se agachó y empezó a recoger lentamente los papeles, para asombro del adolescente que se encontraba enterrado bajo ellos.  
-¿Se encuentra usted bien? Creame que si estuviera en el cielo, esto no habría pasado- la ironía de sus palabras no llegó a ser procesada por el cerebro de John. Bueno, implicando que pudiera procesar algún tipo de ironía. Simplemente no era lo suyo.  
Sin embargo, tampoco respondió a esa pregunta. Entre los nervios y la vergüenza, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dándola a entender que estaba todo bien.  
En respuesta, ella únicamente se levantó con la lámpara y los papeles sujetos contra el pecho.

-Vaya, antes tan osado y ahora ¿qué? ¿Le ha comido la lengua al gato?- dijo mientras se giraba a dejar los objetos de nuevo sobre la mesa, a la vez que él se incorporaba para quedar medio sentado en el suelo. Luego, antes de que pudiera incorporarse del todo, se encontró con aquellos ojos violetas, mirándole fijamente justo a su altura.  
-Si me permite una recomendación- aquello empezaba a parecer un monólogo- si hace el favor de levantarse, podríamos tener una presentación formal, y podría dejar de hablarle ''de usted'' como si fuera un anciano.  
Tenía que reconocer que aquel chico torpe había llamado su atención.  
Se levantaron prácticamente a la par, y tras sacudirse la ropa, al fin, aquella conversación empezó a dejar de parecer un monólogo y a ser lo que debía.

-Bueno, supongo que no tenías por que tratarme de usted desde el principio...¡N-no es que te esté diciendo como debes hablar! E-es solo que... ehm...me refiero a... ugh.  
-Es un mero protocolo de educación. En una situación laboral como esta, lo adecuado es tratar ''de usted'' a cualquier persona que se dirija a mi- observó la cara de desconcierto que aún tenía su acompañante y decidió que bastaba de tecnicismos por el momento- claro que si te incomoda puedo hablarte de tú a tú. Con la debida presentación antes- extendió su brazo hacia él, para estrechar su mano- Rose Lalonde.  
Con un ligero temblor, él también respondió al gesto, intentando parecer lo más maduro posible aunque en el interior estaba pensando ''Oh Dios mio le estoy dando la mano. Dios mio, Dios mio Dios mio.''

-John. John Egbert- arqueó una ceja- Un momento...¿Trabajas aquí?- era una pregunta un tanto estúpida, porque la verdad era que acababa de decirle eso mismo, pero tenía que preguntar igual.  
Rose soltó su mano, la presentación oficial se había terminado, y no quedaban razones para seguir con un mero signo de educación. Aunque John no veía aquel apretón de manos de la misma manera.  
-Sí, trabajo aquí. Estoy sustituyendo a la señora Umbridge. La paga no es muy buena, pero me gustan los libros, así que...- se encogió de hombros- Bueno...esto... John, debería seguir con mi trabajo, si no tienes ninguna duda o...  
-¡No, no! Tranquila, estoy bien- en realidad no, no estaba bien. Aquella conversación no había sido lo suficientemente larga, pero si la continuaba, estaba seguro de que iba a quedar como un idiota de nuevo- E-encantado de conocerte...Rose- pronunció su nombre casi en un susurro.  
Después de aquel día, continuó yendo a la biblioteca todos los días de la semana, esperando con ansia el momento en el que poder volver a verla, aunque jamás volvió a atreverse a entablar conversación con ella. Era algo que siempre se reprochaba al llegar a casa, pero al día siguiente tampoco tenía el valor de dar el primer paso.

¡Pero hoy iba a ser el día! En cuanto la viera, iría a hablar con ella, quizá, podría intentar invitarla a salir, ¡Solo en plan amigos! Para conocerse mejor y...un momento, ¿no se estaba retrasando hoy más de lo normal?  
Llevaba más de tres horas en esa mesa, divagando, y ni siquiera se había fijado en que ella aún no había llegado.  
Y cuando vio a la vieja bibliotecaria, se le cayó el alma a los pies.  
Con una mezcla de miedo y timidez, se acercó a la mesa donde hace no tanto había conocido a Rose, y con un hilo de voz, preguntó por ella.  
-Mira niño, ya estoy recuperada, así que la señorita Lalonde ya no hacía falta aquí. Puedo hacer mi trabajo sola perfectamente.  
A John solo le faltó llorar. Tenía la cara totalmente desencajada, no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, y lo peor de todo es que siempre se odiaría a si mismo por no haber tenido el valor de decirle nada antes.  
Iba a darse la vuelta, cabizbajo, cuando, al echar un último vistazo a la lámpara que tiró aquella vez, vió un post-it pegado en la base.  
Lo despegó y según iba leyendo se le iba iluminado la cara, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa estúpida.  
En la nota se podía leer:  
Señor Egbert. Me temo que debido a un descuido, tengo en mi posesión unos libros, propiedad de la biblioteca pública, que le fueron prestados a usted y que aún no han sido devueltos. Creo que deberíamos resolver este malentendido''  
Todo esto acompañado de una dirección y la elegante firma de Rose Lalonde.  
Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo y salió corriendo del lugar, casi tan rápido como había entrado. Era bastante tarde ya, pero con la bici no tardaría mucho en llegar y...  
¿Que bici?  
Nada más salir se percató con horror de que la bicicleta ya no estaba dónde la había dejado. ¿Por qué se le olvidaría encadenarla?  
Miró el reloj con cierta angustia. Podría ir andando, pero entonces no le daría tiempo a llegar a tiempo para cenar a casa. Y lo último que le faltaba hoy, era que a su padre le diera por castigarle a hacer un pastel con él o algo. Solo de pensarlo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
Así que con cierto resignamiento emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, pero con un pensamiento presente en mente:

_''De mañana no pasa''_


End file.
